mobrosstudiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Top 20 Worst SpongeBob Episodes - Fan Edition!/Transcript
MoBros: '''Greetings, people of YouTube! Well, here I am again at the final Bowser stage to bring you the countdown you've all been waiting for! Before we get started, let me just say a couple things. These episodes were chosen and ranked strictly on how many votes they got. So, if you don't agree where an episode is placed or the episode you voted for isn't here, '''please don't freak out over it. Also, like last time, please be mature with your comments. All right, don't wanna keep you guys waiting any longer! Welcome back to the MoBrosStudios Top 20 Worst SpongeBob Episodes! #20: A Flea In Her Dome I was a little surprised, at first, to see this at the top of the tie-breaker, but now I can understand why. This episode's infested with weak jokes and uninspired conflict. It begins with SpongeBob and Patrick... *sighs* crying already? SpongeBob: '''Sandy's been gone for two whole days. '''Patrick: '''I miss Sandy so much. Her tentacles, the way she plays clarinet, her massive nose! '''MoBros: '''Wow, he really '''doesn't give a damn about her. SpongeBob gets the idea to prepare a "Welcome Back" party for Sandy. So, they put on a lame preparation montage that ends as soon as she arrives. SpongeBob: '*singing* Welcome home, Sandy You know that we missed 'ya... '''Nat Peterson (Bus Driver): '''NO!!! No one wants to hear you sing! (Angelic singing is heard while a heavenly light shines down on the bus driver. We then cut to a brief clip from "Monty Python and the Holy Grail".) '''Sir Lancelot the Brave: '''A blessing! A blessing from the lord! '''MoBros: '''The party quickly dies when Sandy gets an itch caused by a flea she brought back from Texas. '''Sandy: '''This here flea collar will send the critter a-runnin'! The flea hops onto Patrick and starts biting him all over his body (except for his head, which is protected by his water helmet.) '''Patrick: '*laughs* Connect the dots! *draws something on himself* I drawed a horsey. (Cut to Patrick from the episode "Wet Painters".) 'Patrick: '''Boo! '''MoBros: '''They spend a good chunk of the episode fighting over the collar before, finally, sharing it. But, the fleas rapidly multiply and fight back with the dark forces of unoriginality. '''Patrick: '''You know what?! None of this would've happened if you didn't come back with your infestation! All you brought us is fleas, and trouble, and... pain, and itching... and a rash... and pain! (Cut back to "Pineapple Fever") '''SpongeBob: '''Playing tic-tac-toe, and doing jigsaw puzzles... '''MoBros: '''After a minute of senseless bitching, It finally dawns on them that fleas can't breathe underwater. (Sandy opens the door to her treedome, allowing the water to rush in and sucking the Bikini Bottomites in with it.) '''MoBros: '''They may have triggered the apocalypse, but at least the fleas are, presumably, dead. Speaking of the apocalypse, on to the next episode! '#19: The Main Drain This was part of a ratings trap called "Legends of Bikini Bottom". And, boy, am I glad to see it here. Not only is it boring as hell, but the plot makes absolutely no sense whatsoever. Like many newer episodes, it starts out with a couple minutes of unpadded filler. SpongeBob: 'How about you, Squid- '''Squidward: '''No, I do not want a Krabby Patty! '''SpongeBob: '*lustfully* You sure~? 'MoBros: '*mimicking SpongeBob* How 'bout extra mayo~? (A rim shot is heard.) 'MoBros: '''Anyway, SpongeBob goes to unclog the sink, when Mr. Krabs intervenes. '''Mr. Krabs: ' *smacks SpongeBob's hand away from the sink* STOP MESSIN' WITH THAT DRAIN PLUG! 'SpongeBob: '''Why don't you want me to pull the drain plug, Mr. Krabs? '''Mr. Krabs: '''Time for a scary story, boys, the story... *holds a flashlight to his face* of the Main Drain. '''MoBros: '''Basically, the story says a couple of kids unplugged a drain they found on the ocean floor. '''Mr. Krabs: '''CAUSING AN APOCALYPSE OF THE SEA! And, nobody... was ever heard from... again. '''MoBros: '''Then, where'd the story come from? Despite the warnings they're given, SpongeBob & Patrick decide to look for the drain. They try to get some clues from Plankton & Old Man Jenkins, but just end up slowing down the plot, which isn't even that eventful to begin with. '''SpongeBob: '''Patrick! We need to find that drain! '''Patrick: ' Why? 'SpongeBob: '''Isn't your curiosity piqued? (Cut to nope.avi) '''BLU Engineer: '''Nope. *his neck raises his head up to his hat* '''MoBros: '''If you're not going to do anything, at least make some decent jokes. '''SpongeBob: '*with his backpack on* Let's start walkin'. 'Patrick: '*also with his backpack on* Oh, no thanks. I'm not into the whole... "walking" thing. '''MoBros: '''Have I ever mentioned to you guys how unlikable Patrick is nowadays? He's either a smug smart-ass or an intolerable dumb-ass, neither of which is pleasant to watch. Anyway, after pummeling Squidward for no reason, they finally reach their destination. '''Patrick: '''Let's pull it! '''SpongeBob: '''NO! We came to see if it was real! '''Patrick: '''Well, how do we know this isn't a fake? (Cut to a clip of the Nostalgia Critic facepalming) '''Patrick: '''If we don't, '''we'll never know... MoBros: 'In other words, he's willing to risk ending the world, just to prove his point. Prick move, Patrick. '''Mr. Krabs & Plankton: '''NO!!! '''Mr. Krabs: ''Ya see... '''Plankton: We were the two ding-a-lings who pulled that plug. (SpongeBob & Patrick gasp.) MoBros: '''*faking disbelief* No way... Still doesn't make any sense. '''Patrick: '''We almost messed up big time. Whew! (As Patrick wipes his forehead, he accidentally unplugs the drain, sucking everything in.) '''MoBros: '''Ugh... That was so forced, it hurt. But, at least those two hell-spawn are gone for good. (Patrick then wakes up in his bed, screaming, revealing the whole episode to be just a story SpongeBob was telling to him.) '''Patrick: '''That's the most realistic story I've ever heard! '''MoBros: '''You... are... '''not... serious! Not only is that the most clichéd twist ending to ever exist, but now the whole plot makes even less sense than before! Way to excuse your own lazy writing, you cheap bastards! And people wonder why the show's going down the drain! #18: All That Glitters Why do these guys try to put morals into their episodes? They rarely get it right. It begins with SpongeBob trying to prepare a plot device called the Monster Patty. SpongeBob: 'One... two... THREE! (He tries to flip the Monster Patty, but ends up breaking his spatula.) '''MoBros: '''Don your rain gear, folks. (SpongeBob screams and cries in front of everyone while showing his spatula that is broken.) '''MoBros: '''Dear lord, not even "A Day without Tears" had this much crying! After crying for several hours, SpongeBob visits his spatula in the hospital. Wait, what? '''Doctor: '''We'll... try to do everything we can. '''SpongeBob: '*sniffles* Thank you, doctor... '''Doctor: I'm not a doctor. I'm an actor researching for a role. I am so, totally, gonna get this part! MoBros: '''You may not realize this, new writers, but mean-spirited is '''not the same as funny. SpongeBob mopes around until he comes across a promising machine called "Le Spatula". Because of its ridiculous price, SpongeBob sells everything he has in order to buy it. But, rather than boosting his career, this happens. (SpongeBob tries to get Le Spatula to flip the patty, but it refuses to touch it, bending away from the grill.) SpongeBob: 'Spat, is there something wrong, pal? '''Le Spatula: '*French accent* I would not dare touch that slopez! This, how you say, Krabby Patty! '''MoBros: '''Uhh... excessive stereotyping is '''also not the same as funny, especially when it causes a scene like this. (SpongeBob chases after Le Spatula, who has sprouted legs and is running for the door.) SpongeBob: '''WE HAD SOMETHING! (Le Spatula socks SpongeBob in the face.) '''Le Spatula: '''How's '''this for something?! Au revoir, peasants! Have fun laboring in your greasy spoon! *spits on the ground* MoBros: '''Honestly, that was one of the '''meanest scenes on this show, and it came clean out of nowhere! SpongeBob decides to retrieve his old spatula from the hospital, but it appears he's too late... Oh, wait. No, he's not. SpongeBob: '''But, I didn't mean to betray you. IT WAS A MOMENT OF WEAKNESS! (SpongeBob is seen crying while rolling around on the floor when another SpongeBob pops up from the bottom of the screen, looking straight ahead.) '''SpongeBob #2: '''All that glitters is not gold. '''MoBros: '''Shoehorned, much? I guess they realize, though, the spatula soap opera BS completely overshadowed the moral. Anyway, SpongeBob's spatula forgives him and the episode ends. The moral of the story is if you're going to write a fable, '''actually know what you're doing. #17: Demolition Doofus I couldn't find enough clean footage of this episode, but I'll give you the main points. SpongeBob injures Mrs. Puff so badly during a driving test, that he ruptures her inflation sack, meaning she'll never be able to puff again. As a result, Mrs. Puff becomes flanderized beyond belief and tries to get SpongeBob killed in a demolition derby. My hatred for the cubic creeper aside, that's pretty screwed up for this show. It's actually rather disturbing how bloodthirsty she was. Most of the episode is SpongeBob competing in the derby, which is really just a generic "noob wins by default" scenario. In other words, SpongeBob wins the derby by doing damn near nothing. I just love it when he gets rewarded for wrecking someone's life. #16: Wigstruck Of all the episodes on this list, this is one of the few I don't necessarily agree with. I'll explain in a couple minutes. We first see a rock band picking on one of their members for the wig he's wearing. Ned: '''Give it back, man! '''Band Member #2: '''If you want it, you gotta catch it, dude. *throws it to band member but it goes through the window* '''Band Member #1: '''Oops. '''Ned: '''Ah! Oh, man! '''MoBros: '''I'll give you '''one guess where it ends up. SpongeBob: '*opens his front door* I'm ready! I'm ready, I'm rea... (the wig crashes into him and he falls over. He sits up and it's on top of his head.) '''SpongeBob: '''It's a wig! '''MoBros: '''SpongeBob practically falls in love with the wig and starts wearing it wherever he goes. The whole town starts making fun of him, but he, predictably, mistakes their jeers for compliments. '''Francis: '''Off to meet the queen, Sir Nerd-Leroy? '''SpongeBob: '''Uh, the name is SpongeBob. And, no, I am not meeting royalty. '''MoBros: '''Most of this episode feels like an underdone version of that one scene from "Grandma's Kisses". But, instead of sympathizing with the main character, the audience is mostly just bored by his blindness to reality. '''Squidward: '''It's about as functional as your brain. '''SpongeBob: '*chuckles* Thank you, Squidward. 'Squidward: '''That wasn't a compliment! '''MoBros: '''Towards the end of the episode, Sandy decides to talk some sense into him & takes him to the movies. This is where SpongeBob's obliviousness finally crosses the line. '''Dale: '''Do you mind? '''SpongeBob: '*whispering loudly* It's very rude to talk during the movie. 'Sandy: '''Umm, SpongeBob? '''SpongeBob: '*whispering loudly* You, too, Sandy. *whispers more quietly* People are trying to watch the movie. '''MoBros: '''Oh, god. Where's an angry mob when you need one? (The aforementioned angry mob chases SpongeBob & Sandy out of the movie theater.) '''MoBros: '''And, so, SpongeBob decides to dump the wig, the bald rocker gets it back, and, because of the band's popularity, the wig becomes a huge fad. '''SpongeBob: '''I was cool before anyone else? '''Fish #1: '''Yes, you were! But, not anymore. (The letter E suddenly drops down from the top of the screen.) '''MoBros: '''Now, to explain why I disagree with this episode. While I do get annoyed by SpongeBob's obliviousness, It actually, for the most part, felt like its classic naiveté; and, the writers do manage to work some decent humor into this episode. '''Mr. Krabs: '''You wouldn't know cool if I locked you in the freezer! '''SpongeBob: '''For your information, Mr. Krabs, Squidward '''has locked me in the freezer. MoBros: 'Overall, I thought it wasn't good or terrible. Just weak. '#15: Someone's In The Kitchen With Sandy Two major problems with this episode: 1. It's a direct rip-off of "Imitation Krabs", and a terrible one, at that. 2. They scapegoat Sandy for an onslaught of cold-hearted scenes. Looks like you guys hooked a right one. In an attempt to steal a Krabby Patty, Plankton ends up inside Sandy's treedome. Sandy: '''Time to get this stinky thing off. (She removes her fur and hangs it on the rack beside the shower.) '''MoBros: '''Is it just me, or are they turning '''everything on this show into a plot device? In this case, Plankton steals Sandy's apparently removable fur and plans to use it to get the Krabby Patty formula. Plankton: '''*controlling the "Sandy Robot"* This is gonna work like a charm. '''MoBros: '''Despite being even more obvious than the Mermaid Man & Barnacle Boy costumes from "Shuffleboarding", '''everybody falls for it. SpongeBob: 'You look... different. '''Plankton: '*with a fake Southern accent* Uh... I just breathe underwater now, it's as simple as that. (Cut to a brief clip from "Gmod Idiot Box") 'Dr. Hax: '*pointing his finger* HAAAAAAAAAX!!! 'MoBros: '''So, Plankton gets SpongeBob to show him how a Krabby Patty gets made. In "Imitation Krabs", they handle this scenario both creatively and comically. Here, they didn't even try. '''SpongeBob: '''Oh, you're off-center by 3.6 millimeters. Mmm, try it again, Sandy. '''Plankton: '*grunts in frustration* 'MoBros: '''Isn't there another character involved here? (Sandy) Oh, yeah! Sandy storms into town in search of her missing hide, but only finds the cold-hearted scenes I mentioned earlier. '''Sandy: '''Seen anybody in these parts haulin' a fur pelt?! '''Harold "Bill" Reginald: '*laughing* Look, a naked chipmunk! '''Police Fish: '''Look, a hairless goat! '''Sandy: '''What is so funny about gettin' my fur stole?! '''Frankie Billy: '''Aren't you ashamed, having your pink rat flesh exposed? '''Other Bikini Bottomites: '''Yeah! (Cut to a scene from "Spaceballs") '''Dark Helmet: '''I'm surrounded by assholes! '''MoBros: '''After Sandy flees into the sewers, Plankton finally loses patience with SpongeBob and tries to escape with the formula, but Sandy catches him & defeats him in ten seconds flat. '''Police Fish #2: '''We'll take that sicko off your hands! '''Sandy: '''Thank goodness you're here! '''Police Fish #2: '''We're referring to '''you, ma'am! Public nudity is against the law in this county! *slaps a pair of handcuffs on Sandy* MoBros: 'Why must the innocent be punished so? '#14: Toy Store of Doom A concept with so many creative possibilities, and these guys went and blew it. SpongeBob and Patrick get bored one day and discover a new store is coming to town. Patrick: '''Where's the toy store? '''SpongeBob: '''Guess it's not open yet. '''Patrick: '''Not... open? (Just as SpongeBob & Patrick start crying '''yet again, Bobby Darin's "Somewhere Beyond The Sea" plays as *Audio-Swapped for Your Convenience* is displayed on the screen.) MoBros: 'Fortunately for us, the store suddenly opens and gets them to stop their crying. '''Steve the Cashier: '*unenthusiastic* Can I help you? 'SpongeBob: '''That depends. Tell me, do you like to *singing* sing? '''Steve the Cashier: '''Oh, no. '''SpongeBob: '*starts to sing again* La... 'French Narrator: '''Several song-filled hours later... '''MoBros: '*overlapping* Oh, thank god. When the store begins to close, Patrick, like the other brats in the store, refuses to go. So, the two stow away, so they can have the whole store to themselves. 'SpongeBob: '''Nothing can ruin it! (The lights suddenly turn off, and SpongeBob and Patrick start screaming.) '''Patrick: '''It's dark... and scary! '''SpongeBob: '''We just need to find the light switch. '''Patrick: '*sarcastically* Right, SpongeBob. We find the light switch, and '''everything turns out PEACHY! (Cut to "Mid-Life Crustacean") Elderly Fish #2: '''What's his problem? '''Mobros: '''Finally, seven minutes in, the "Of Doom" in the title comes into play. (SpongeBob and Patrick look around and see most of the toys on the shelf have become sinister-looking.) '''MoBros: '''Ugh, the lack of creativity is agonizing. They had the idea for a nightmarish toy store, and '''this is what they come up with: shooting bubbles at a wind-up robot. In fact, there was an episode of Rugrats ("Toy Palace") that had a very similar plot, and even they had more interesting conflicts. Anyway, the robot runs out of power, Patrick rewinds it like a dumb-ass, and they rush outside as soon as the store re-opens. That's it. But, as uninspired as this is, our next contender is even more so. #13: To SquarePants Or Not To Squarepants I can only describe this as the sister episode to "Best Day Ever". It's current, boring, and has no business being called a special. So, what did they try to hype the hell out of this time? French Narrator: '''The unimaginable happened! One day, SpongeBob Squarepants... '''changed his pants! (A clip of a lady screaming is shown.) MoBros: 'That wouldn't have made a big deal in the pre-film era. While SpongeBob's doing his chores, Patrick decides to call and trigger the conflict. '''Patrick: '*over the phone* You wanna hear how long I can do this for? *monotone spluttering* 'SpongeBob: '''I'm kind of busy. Can it wait? '''Patrick: '(still going) No. '''MoBros: '''They really are turning everything into plot devices, even the characters. SpongeBob, eventually, gets to his laundry to find all his pants have shrunk. He tries, in vain, to find more at the mall, so he settles for a familiar substitute. And then, we get a good, slow three minutes of '''nothing happening. Huh, deja vu. SpongeBob: '''It's me, SpongeBob! '''Patrick: '''No, you're not! SpongeBob has '''square pants! MoBros: '''Because, as we all know, it's all about the '''outer appearance. Believing no one knows him anymore, SpongeBob re-applies for a job at the Krusty Krab. The rest of the episode is, get this, SpongeBob and Squidward being douchebags to everyone. (A montage of SpongeBob behaving like Squidward and the customers complaining is seen.) Squidward: 'Taught him everything he knows. '''Purple Fish: '(from "The Bully") Oh, that's real nice. '''MoBros: '''For the ending, Mr. Krabs finally talks some sense into SpongeBob, and everything goes back to normal. '''That was what they called a special. An eleven minute snore-fest that felt like it was done in eleven minutes. Just wait for the other specials that made it on here. #12: Stuck In The Wringer This one came VERY close to making it onto my original countdown. Is it as bad as I remember? Let's see... It begins with some awkward sentient object jokes... (The episode pauses for a couple seconds as "Sentient Object Joke: Slapping a face on an object for a cheap laugh." is displayed on-screen.) MoBros: '''...Before having SpongeBob get stuck in his wringer. Not surprisingly, '''Patrick is the cause of this conflict. SpongeBob: 'I kind of need your help over here. I'm a little stuck. '''Patrick: '*applies some "Forever Glue" to where SpongeBob is stuck* There you go, buddy! Now, you're stuck '''forever! (clip from "Napoleon Dynamite") Napoleon Dynamite: '''Freakin' '''idiot! MoBros: 'SpongeBob tries to go about his normal routine, but the wringer proves to be nothing but trouble. '''Squidward: '*giving a thumbs-up* Way to go, buddy. '''SpongeBob: '''Aw, thanks, pal. (SpongeBob accidentally squirts some mustard into Squidward's eyes, causing them to shrivel and fall off onto the Krabby Patty.) '''MoBros: '''Oh, no. Don't you '''dare go "The Splinter" on us... SpongeBob: 'Squidward! *leaps on top of him* '''MoBros: '*cringing* Ahh! Don't go "Squid's Visit" on us, either! The carnage piles up until Mr. Krabs decides to throw SpongeBob out. '''SpongeBob: '''I'll help. '''Mr. Krabs: '''Help?! I think you've "helped" '''quite enough today! MoBros: '''Patrick happens to walk by and tries to cheer him up with ice cream. (SpongeBob uses the spoon with his tongue to get some of the ice cream into his mouth, but it has a hard time going down his throat, due to the wringer.) '''MoBros: '''Ugh... Since '''that didn't work, Patrick brings him to the carnival and only makes him more miserable. SpongeBob: '''If it wasn't for your "Forever Glue", I wouldn't be '''stuck in this thing! Patrick: '''I was only trying to help... '''SpongeBob: '''Help?! I think you've "helped" '''quite enough today! MoBros: '''Okay, that was a good bit of reincorporation. But, then, '''this happens. (After Patrick runs off, crying, the townspeople stare angrily at SpongeBob.) Sandals: '''You know, kid, your '''body isn't the problem. It's your heart. You deserve what you've gotten... MoBros: '''Wait, Patrick disables SpongeBob, selfishly puts '''his joy before his friend's pain, and SpongeBob isn't allowed to scold him for that? Butt out, townspeople! Patrick tries to stay mad at SpongeBob, but quickly gives in and checks on him. SpongeBob: 'I can't hear you, what with all the lonely voices in my head. '''Patrick: '*crying* I'm so sorry! (One of Patrick's tears melts the glue, freeing SpongeBob's arm from the Wringer.) '''MoBros: '''Get ready for '''another one of the worst endings in SpongeBob history. (SpongeBob and Patrick cry some more until the glue completely melts away, allowing SpongeBob to pull the wringer off.) SpongeBob: '''Look! It worked! I guess crying does solve your problems after all. '''MoBros: '''That's the message they're going for. *takes a deep breath* (Someone screaming "FUCK!!!" is heard outside Princess Peach's castle from Super Mario 64.) '''MoBros: '''Honestly, I was about ready to give this episode some points for story! But, that?! '''That just murdered it! Let's move on before I put my fist through my monitor. #11: Trenchbillies This was part of the same ratings trap as "The Main Drain". This story tells of SpongeBob and Patrick getting held hostage by redneck stereotypes. First, the French, and now, this? Come on! Our two protagonists go through a typical jellyfishing scene before plummeting into a deep trench. Trenchbilly: 'You boys are mighty colorful. (SpongeBob & Patrick get lassoed by the trenchbillies.) '''Cletus: '''Tell it to Ma Angler... (The two are then brought on a pole to Ma Angler's house.) '''MoBros: '''I... don't like where this is going. Unable to escape, SpongeBob and Patrick must go through a clan initiation, or else, they'll be killed. Seriously. '''Ma Angler: '...To deem them worthy! '''Patrick: '''Worthy of what? '''Ma Angler: '''Of livin'... Junior! (Junior, who is a quite massive trenchbilly with only one eye, runs into the house.) '''Ma Angler: '''Go on and get 'yer fiddle! (Junior runs back out to get his "fiddle", which is actually a banjo.) '''MoBros: '''Am... I the only one who finds this a little disturbing? A single family in a completely isolated region with morbidly deformed offspring... Oh, no. Are they really suggesting...? (A dramatic chord plays as "INCEST" is displayed on the screen.) '''MoBros: '''Kids may not pick up on that, but it's still a stereotype. Speaking of which, SpongeBob and Patrick's initiation is composed of wrestling, hollering, and dueling banjoes. And they, of course, complete each one without a hitch. (Junior then explodes into stars.) '''SpongeBob: '''Well, Patrick, even though you won, it looks like he was the real '''star! *laughs* (Cut to "My Pretty Seahorse") Mr. Krabs: 'That was terrible! '''MoBros: '''The clan, thus, allows them to live another day. But, there's a catch... '''Cletus: '''You've been given the great honor 'a takin' care of Ma 'fer the rest of 'yer natural-born lives! '''MoBros: '''For the climax, the abyssal hillbillies follow SpongeBob and Patrick to the surface, and settle down for lunch at Krusty Krab. (One of the trenchbillies is shoveling a pile of Krabby Patties into Ma Angler's mouth.) '''Ma Angler: '''More! '''Mr. Krabs: '*looking on, lustfully* Oh, yeah... she's gonna make Customer of the Week... (A scene from "Neptune's Spatula" shows the crowd acting rather repulsed.) 'MoBros: '''What can I say? The humor is weak, the story is weak, and it stereotypes to the point of disgust. Brace yourselves, ladies and gentlemen, the worst is yet to come. (The episode ends with Mr. Krabs & Ma Angler being driven off in a corvette with tin cans attached to the back and a sign that that says "Just Hitched".) '#10: Squidward in Clarinetland This is a... interesting episode; and, no doubt, one of the strangest. Squidward: '*in a good mood* One Krabby Patty, coming up! '''Mr. Krabs: '''Mr. Squidward, you're in a chipper mood this morning. '''MoBros: '''Squidward happily waits for one of his clarinet recitals, until his clarinet gets a little smudged. '''Squidward: '*back to his old, grouchy self* This is unacceptable! '''Mr. Krabs: '''Nice to have 'ya back, Squidward. '''MoBros: '''Okay, that was kind of funny. '''Squidward: '''I '''demand a place to put my stuff! Mr. Krabs: 'I guess I could rustle something up for 'ya. '''MoBros: '''Mr. Krabs offers him his old navy locker, but since SpongeBob wants to use it as well, he and Squidward have to share it. '''Squidward: '''I suppose I could share... Just don't touch my clarinet. '''SpongeBob: '''I promise nothing untoward will happen. '''MoBros: '''Manners get a little more intriguing when SpongeBob begins making some renovations to the locker, which makes Squidward increasingly nervous. '''Squidward: '*freaking out* MY CLARINET! SpongeBob! (He opens the locker door and reveals a grand locker room.) 'MoBros: '''Time for a trip down the Fly of Despair. (Squidward opens the curtain, finding himself in a forest of clarinets.) '''MoBros: '''In order to retrieve his clarinet, Squidward has to face a gauntlet of bizarre obstacles. '''Giant Eagle Head: '''I am the keeper of the horned forest... (Squidward's reflections in the two mirrors show off the clarinet and shove it in their mouths, playing a distorted, high pitched note.) '''Squidward: '*screaming* (Squidward is then seen chasing SpongeBob through space.) 'MoBros: '''When Squidward finally catches up with the cackling menace, it turns out that it was just a nightmare. Honestly, guys, I thought this episode was okay. A lot of the jokes are decent, the story is actually interesting, and the visuals in Clarinetland are nothing short of creative. Why do so many people dislike this episode? Just because it's weird, doesn't mean it's bad. Clarinetland was supposed to be a nightmare world designed around Squidward, and they handled it pretty well. Of course, this episode isn't without its faults. For one, Squidward doesn't get to Clarinetland until six minutes in, so the adventure feels too short. Also, SpongeBob's laughing gets obnoxious at times. They really should've had Tom Kenny re-do some of these sound bites. (SpongeBob laughs as he runs off with Squidward's clarinet.) '''MoBros: '''Other than that, I personally have no problems with this episode. If only the rest of the countdown was this merciful. '#9: Greasy Buffoons Aaron Springer has headed a lot of unappetizing episodes, and this one's no exception. It's just a light gross-out episode where Plankton and Krabs have yet another corporate cock contest. Squidward: '''Medium! '''SpongeBob: '''Comin' right up! *rubs the order ticket on Squidward's head* '''MoBros: '''Homosexual representation. '''You're doing it wrong! After SpongeBob slips on a grease slick, Mr. Krabs gets him to help clean out the grease trap. Mr. Krabs: 'Right behind there. (SpongeBob pulls up behind the Chum Bucket, presses the ‘SPILL’ button, and grease spills out. SpongeBob then drives away.) '''SpongeBob: '''Mr. Krabs, are you sure that was... legal? '''Mr. Krabs: '''Legal? '''MoBros: '''I don't think I've mentioned how unlikeable Mr. Krabs is in these newer episodes, either. He's been flanderized to the point where he's not just overly greedy, but a regular criminal. But, for now, I digress. Plankton finds the grease and uses it to make his food taste good. Which, of course, has Krabs up in arms. '''Mr. Krabs: '*reading the new sign* Chummy Patties, now with edible flavor... Clearly, something '''krabby is going on here. MoBros: '''Did he really just say "crappy"? '''Mr. Krabs: '''Something '''crappy is going on here. MoBros: '''I hope that's a fourth-wall joke. The rest of the humor is just '''lazy. Plankton: '*lying on his belly* He's a bigger fool than he realizes if he thinks 'ole Plankton is gonna take this one lying down! (Plankton realizes the irony of what he had just said and stands back up. Then, a clip of few cavepeople booing from the "Super Mario World" TV show is seen.) '''MoBros: '''Anyway, Krabs decides to fight fire with fire and starts selling Krabby Patties coated in the sizzling junk. This, of course, leads to the two managers sniping each other with new gimmicks, which gets old pretty fast. '''Squidward: '*after a new sign is unveiled* Deluxe Krabby Patty. 'Frank: '''Ultra Chummy Patties packed with quadruple grilled goodness! (The townspeople run back and fourth between restaurants while "Don't these people have jobs?" is displayed at the bottom of the screen.) '''MoBros: '''It devolves the point where Krabs starts selling pure grease, which finally takes its toll on the customers. Believe it or not, SpongeBob actually makes a smart move and alerts the health inspector; and... nothing happens for the rest of the episode. Ugh, this lazy writing's putting me to sleep. What episode's next? '#8: Fungus Among Us MoBros: '*exhausted* Ugh, another boring gross-out... Here, SpongeBob wakes up one day to find a strange substance on the floor. '''SpongeBob: '*tries to clean the goop off, but to no avail* What is this stuff, anyway? It doesn't seem to be coming off! '''MoBros: '''Whatever it is, it sticks to his skin and refuses to come off. So, he spends half the episode, scratching it. '''SpongeBob: '''Must... stop... '''scratching! MoBros: 'When Squidward checks in on him, he recognizes the affliction and calls the S.W.A.T. team. '''S.W.A.T. Fish #2: '''This is the most severe case of Ick yet! '''SpongeBob: ' What's going on, Squidward? HELP!!! (As the helicopter flies away, a piece of fungus attaches itself to Squidward.) 'MoBros: '''Didn't see that coming... The Ick spreads across the restaurant while Patrick Plot Device breaks SpongeBob's quarantine... *sighs* are there any jokes in this episode? '''Mr. Krabs: '''The staff at the Krusty Krab take a solemn pledge to show up every day of the week clean and disease-free! '''SpongeBob: '''Sorry I'm late, Mr. Krabs... (SpongeBob enters the restaurant, looking even worse than before.) '''SpongeBob: '''SpongeBob Squarepants... returning for duty, sir... '''MoBros: '''Typical joke... to bored to be disgusted... Anyway, the stupid townspeople pop the bubble and spread the disease everywhere... But, Gary happens to show up and is able to eat the entire... (MoBrosStudios finally succumbs to the episode's laziness and falls asleep.) '''MoBros: '*in a thought bubble* All right, seriously, there's barely anything to say about this episode. The humor is lacking, and the plot is bland. New SpongeBob, the next time you have a bad itch, I '''think I know someone who can help you out. (The RED Pyro from "Team Fortress 2" appears, holding the Back Scratcher weapon.) #7: Squid Wood Ah, here's an episode I can sink my critical claws into. This is what you get when you cross one of the most generic plots in history with audience-insulting stupidity. It begins with SpongeBob repeatedly trying to get Squidward to play with him, completely blind to Squidward's disinterest. (while Squidward is in the bathtub, he sees SpongeBob with his face pressed against the window, making an even creepier face than last time.) MoBros: '''Ugh! I haven't seen a rape face this unsettling since the one he made in "Boating Buddies"! And he's making this one while seeing Squidward '''naked, no less! Squidward: '''*speaking into SpongeBob's ear, slowly* I will never play with you... *shouting* '''EVER!!! (He throws SpongeBob down the hole he dug in order to get into Squidward's house. Then, Squidward moves the refrigerator over said hole.) Spongebob: '''Something tells me that Squidward doesn't want to play today. (cut to a scene from Gears of War.) '''Damon S. Baird: '''No shit! '''MoBros: '''SpongeBob makes a ventriloquist dummy shaped like Squidward to play with which, at first, takes the burden off of Squid's shoulders. Unfortunately, things quickly spiral downhill when SpongeBob takes "Mini Squid" to work. '''Sandals: '''Who is that little fella with SpongeBob? '''Nancy Suzy Fish: '''I don't know, but isn't he handsome? '''Sandals: '''Yeah. '''MoBros: '''That's right, nobody realizes Mini Squid is a puppet, and everyone begins to prefer '''him in place of the real Squidward. (Cut to clip from the "Ed, Edd, & Eddy episode, "Dim Lit Ed".) Edd A.K.A. Double D: '''I'm surrounded by idiots. '''Mini Squid: '''Now, who had the '''Krabby Patty, and who had the Krabby Patty? (Both Sandals and Nancy Suzy Fish laugh.) Squidward: '''That's my joke! '''MoBros: '''He didn't even say it right. So, Squidward's getting his life stolen from him because SpongeBob wouldn't respect his personal space. There are names for episodes like this, but I'll just use the term from the last countdown. ("Squidward Torture Porn") Out of desperation, Squidward sees Mini Squid mesmerizing the public and ends up making a jackass out of himself. '''Fred: '''Talk about no talent! '''Harold: '''Maybe Squidward should get size reduction surgery, so he'll dance better. (All the Bikini Bottomites in the restaurant laugh, except for Squidward.) '''MoBros: '''That was so wordy, I forgot to laugh. Eventually, Squidward snaps and begins to attack Mini Squid. That is, until a music agent jumps into the story to deliver the final blow to Squidward. '''Squidward: '''You're here to sign me for a record deal? '''Milo J. Finkerfish: '''The answer to that question is a big N-O. *referring to Mini Squid* This little fella, on the other hand, is woo-hoo, woo-hoo '''good! Squidward: '''My dreams are crushed... At least, I won't have to see that Mini Squid ever again! '''SpongeBob: '''I have something even better! (SpongeBob takes out another ventriloquist dummy. This time, resembling himself.) '''SpongeBob: '''Another '''ME! (Mini Sponge and SpongeBob start laughing back and fourth to each other.) MoBros: 'The day this character dies will be one of grandest celebration. '#6: SpongeBob SquarePants VS. The Big One Abundance of misleading commercials, celebrity cameos, completely half-assed final product... Yep, it's a modern SpongeBob special. In this dreadfully underwhelming adventure, SpongeBob, Patrick, and Squidward get stranded on an island and can't return home, unless they learn how to surf. SpongeBob: '''*running around in circles, panicking* '''I DON'T KNOW HOW TO SURF!!! Awesome Eddie: '''Chill out, little dude, we can '''teach you. SpongeBob: '''*stops running and panicking* Cool! '''MoBros: '''It turns out that they're impossible to teach, so these college dropouts tell them to find a surfing legend named "Jack Kahuna Laguna". For the vast majority of this episode, '''nothing happens. When they're not just sitting around, watching J.K.L. play the bongos, they're sitting around, cracking weak jokes. (SpongeBob is dragging around some seaweed for no reason.) Squidward: '''Spongebob, what are you doing with that seaweed? '''SpongeBob: '''Just draggin' it around. (An unsharpened pencil appears on the screen accompanied by text that says, "Pointless!" and "Ta-da!" music.) '''MoBros: '''Speaking of pointless, there are a couple of extraneous plotlines featuring Mr. Krabs and Sandy. These two could have '''and should have been excluded from the story. All Mr. Krabs does is argue with the Flying Dutchman, while Sandy builds crap out of bamboo, just to show she can. Meanwhile, our hopeless surfers learn that if they fall to surf a monster wave called the Big One, they'll be stuck on the island forever. (Soon, SpongeBob, Patrick, & Squidward are all on sufboards.) SpongeBob: IT'S THE BIG ONE!!! (The Big One is then revealed to have a face on it.) MoBros: '''Yep, the Big One is just a tidal wave with a face on it. That's the most creative thing I've seen since round pants. So, J.K.L. sacrifices himself to the wave, and SpongeBob, '''somehow, surfs the gang all the way home. Okay, first off, remember this moment from the advertisements? J.K.L.: '''One of you will '''not return... MoBros: '''Well, that was a flat-out lie. J.K.L. throws himself into the wave, but '''miraculously comes back at the end. Aesthetic, what's that? Second, how did SpongeBob suddenly learn how to surf? J.K.L. barely taught them anything! All he told them was... J.K.L.: '''Just... keep... breathing. '''MoBros: '''I'm no surfer, but I'm '''pretty sure surfing a monster wave takes more than just breathing. Same goes for writing: don't just breathe, think! #5: Karate island A few of you who watched my review of "Atlantis Squarepantis" pointed out that they tried to glorify Sandy too much during the fight scene. It turns out that they had pulled a similar stunt with this episode. Mailfish: '''Special delivery for SpongeBob Sqarepants. '''SpongeBob: '''Special... delivery, just for me? You think I'm... '''special?! MoBros: '*sarcastically* Yes, New SpongeBob, you certainly are. SpongeBob receives a videotape in the mail that invites him to a place called Karate Island, where he'll be crowned King of Karate. '''Sandy: '''Karate Island? I've never heard of Karate Island. '''SpongeBob: '''Oh, sure, Sandy, all the big karate experts go there. '''Sandy: '''But... my karate's better than yours by a country mile, and I've never been invited. '''MoBros: '''Uhh... last time I checked, you two are pretty evenly matched. (SpongeBob & Sandy are now on a boat en route to Karate Island.) '''Sandy: '''That's it, over there! '''SpongeBob: '''What makes you think that's Karate Island? '''Sandy: '*blatantly ignoring the enormous sign that says "Welcome to Karate Island"* I don't know. Lucky guess. (The sign suddenly changes to "TOTALY OBVIUS SIGN!!1!! LOLOLOOL".) '''MoBros: '''The proprietor of the island, Master Udon, is there to greet them. '''Master Udon: '''Please, show me some of your moves, Master SpongeBob. '''MoBros: '''Yes, that is the voice of Mr. Miyagi. (Pat Morita) *disembodied voice dubbed over his* Why? *normal voice* A sense of badness really starts to set in when SpongeBob '''suddenly begins acting like an arrogant douchebag. SpongeBob: 'Mr. Udon isn't interested in karate novice like you. He only has time for *rolls his tongue* royalty. Bring on your best fighters! (Master Udon summons three of his most elite and SpongeBob, of course, defeats each one without even touching them. Then, we cut to a clip from "The Karate Kid".) '''Mr. Miyagi: ' You beginner luck. 'MoBros: '''SpongeBob, apparently, has no skill anymore, but is able to defeat Udon's fighters and take the throne. '''Sandy: '''Y'all are gettin' a bit wily. '''SpongeBob: '*smug* Oh, do I detect a note of jealousy, Sandy? 'Sandy: '''Heck, I could karate you into a country fiddle with one paw tied behind my back! '''SpongeBob: '*laughs* '''MoBros: '''Again, since when were you better than him? SpongeBob's douchey attitude finally gets Sandy to storm off. *softly* I wish I could do the same. As soon as she leaves, it's revealed that SpongeBob's walked right into a trap. '''Sandy: '''Who does he think he is? I taught that yellow egomaniac everything he knows about fightin', and that ain't much! '''MoBros: '''You can say that again, considering he knew karate before he even '''met you! SpongeBob: 'I can't handle this myself! '''Sandy: '*rushing in to Master Udon's tower* Hold on, buddy! '''Master Udon: '''She will never reach you! She must first pass through... *a scream is heard, and he is placed under dramatic lighting* The Four Floors of Fear... '''MoBros: '''Bring on the fight scenes. '''The Tickler: '''Ha! Ha, ha, ha! '''MoBros: '''Oh, '''don't start with more stereotypes. Anyway, the first three fights are nothing special. First guy attacks with tickling, the second kisses people to death, and the third just sits around, while his B.O. fights for him. You know what the funny part is, though? For these three fights, Sandy doesn't do any karate. Instead, she uses jelly doughnuts, a hairdryer, and... sheer convenience. (Master Udon suddenly traps Sandy in a bamboo cage.) Master Udon: 'He is forbidden to leave, until... he signs this contract. '''Sandy: '''What are you talkin' about? '''Master Udon: '''Real estate! '''Sandy: '''You mean this whole thing was a scam to get us to buy real estate?! '''Master Udon: '''Yes! '''MoBros: '...Well, I've heard of dumber reasons to abduct people. *flash back to "Rodeo Daze"* Anyway, in an actually decent fight scene, Sandy defeats Udon and rides home with SpongeBob. Referring to what I said earlier, this episode tries to go for the "female empowerment" message, but doesn't do it well. Instead of suggesting gender equality, it suggest that girls are god-boded, and boys are helpless pricks. I also feel a lot of people hate this episode for taking to top spot on the "SpongeBob Top 100". Oh, the vast disappointment... '''#4: A Pal For Gary The only reason this was not on my original countdown was because I had only seen it once, and barely remembered it. Unfortunately, I will never be able to forget the ATROCIOUS level of stupidity SpongeBob displayed! The first part of the episode feels like "A Day Without Tears". SpongeBob can't stop worrying about Gary being home alone, resulting in an over-saturation of sap. Mr. Krabs: '''SpongeBob, get this responsible pet owner '''two Krabby Patties. SpongeBob: '''Responsible pet owner? *voice message over the phone* You've reached SpongeBob and... *whispering* Come on, Gary. '''Gary: '''Meow. '''SpongeBob: '''Gary! *laughs* The two of us are too busy having too much fun together to answer the phone right now! So, leave a message and we'll call you right back, if we ever get a break from having so much fun! (Cut to a clip from the episode, "Squilliam Returns") '''Mr. Krabs: '''Let me play a sad song for you on the world's smallest violin. '''MoBros: '''Unbeknownst to SpongeBob, Gary enjoys his time alone at home, watching TV westerns. Meanwhile, SpongeBob comes across a gypsy, selling *sarcastically* the most '''adorable creatures. SpongeBob: '''Gary's gonna be so happy! '''Gypsy: '''You must understand! These creatures can be very unstable, especially around other pets... (She shows a picture of a real-life cat to one of the creatures, causing the latter to become aggressive and grow razor-sharp teeth.) '''MoBros: '''Of course, SpongeBob doesn't pay attention to her warning. In fact, the bastard doesn't pay her '''anything! He just grabs the one he wants, and walks away! Hopefully, this comes back to bite him in the ass. SpongeBob returns home and introduces Gary to... *sighs* Puffy Fluffy... SpongeBob: '''You two get to know each other. I'll be right back. '''MoBros: '''Let the torture of the innocent commence. (After SpongeBob leaves the room, Gary tries to get acquainted with Puffy Fluffy, who once again turns aggressive with razor-sharp teeth. He abruptly stops when SpongeBob returns with the pets' food.) '''SpongeBob: '''Eat up, you two! (Before Gary has a chance to eat, SpongeBob stops him.) '''SpongeBob: '''GARY! What happened to your manners? You be nice and '''share with Puffy Fluffy! MoBros: '''Basically, every time something happens, SpongeBob '''immediately blames Gary. SpongeBob: '''*sees Gary cowering from Puffy Fluffy behind the TV* Garold, it is not nice to ignore new friends! (Gary then shows off one of his chew toys when Puffy Fluffy, for the third time, becomes aggressive and rips it to shreds. Meanwhile, SpongeBob is eating his enchiladas and doesn't do '''A DAMN THING about it!) MoBros: '''Okay, how did he not see or hear that? This crap goes on for a while, until Puffy evolves in the middle of the night. (Gary sees the newly-evolved, now-monstrous Puffy Fluffy, who starts chasing after Gary into the library, all the while making a wreck of the place.) '''MoBros: '''You know, throughout this entire sequence, I feel pretty sorry for Gary. He has to fight for his life against this monstrosity, because his owner is '''blind, deaf and INCOMPREHENSIBLY STUPID!!! The battle drags on until SpongeBob wakes up the next morning. SpongeBob: GARY!!! *sees Gary getting attacked by Puffy Fluffy, of whom he believes to be Gary* You put Fluffy down right now! MoBros: '''... '''SpongeBob: '''Bad boy, Gary! Bad! Bad! Bad! (Puffy Fluffy, believing SpongeBob to be scolding '''him, puts Gary Down.) SpongeBob: '''I have told you, and told you, and told you, and told you, and told you, and- oh, hello! '''MoBros: '''If I was watching this on TV, I'd feel like doing this. (Cut to a clip from some music video, where a guy throws a TV out the window.) '''MoBros: '''You get the idea. So, Gary uses what he learned from his western hobby earlier, and finally drives the beast away. But, guess what? After all that crap Gary went through, SpongeBob '''still thinks it was all his fault, and thus, deprives him of the joy he rightfully deserves. SpongeBob: '''*bringing Gary into the Krusty Krab kitchen* From now on, I'm taking you wherever I go. '''MoBros: '''If anyone here deserved to be punished, it was '''YOU! None of this would've happened if you hadn't stolen that damn thing in the first place! SpongeBob: '*from "Squid's Visit"* I didn't steal it, silly, I borrowed it. '''MoBros: '*about to lose his temper* '''GO SUCK VIACOM'S... *regains his cool* Keep it together, MoBros. Only three more to go. #3: "Whatever Happened to SpongeBob?" A.K.A. "WhoBob WhatPants". I think we all know, by now, that these guys couldn't make a compelling special to save their asses. The gimmick, this time around, is that SpongeBob gets amnesia... Okay, there's a little more to it. SpongeBob pisses off all his friends, one day, where they don't want anything to do with him. (Patrick, Sandy, & Mr. Krabs all call SpongeBob "Idiot Boy", driving him to sadness.) SpongeBob: '''I guess that's it, then... '''MoBros: '''So, he decides to leave Bikini Bottom forever. (Cut to a scene of the crowd cheering from "The Great Snail Race".) '''MoBros: '''As a result, he falls off a cliff, loses his memory, and tries to start a new life in a place called New Kelp City. Meanwhile, Bikini Bottom starts falling apart because no one's getting their Krabby Patties. *sarcastically* That's a good reason to burn the city to the ground. Amidst the chaos, the rest of the gang formulates a plan to get SpongeBob back. Like other episodes I've reviewed, this one has a lot of mean-spirited overtones which, effectively, kills the humor they going for. '''Fish: '''Real drag, isn't it? Having to stand around the fire for warmth every night? SpongeBob (Now called "CheeseHead BrownPants"): Yeah. '''Other Fish: '''Heh, not for us... we're just waiting in line for a new video game. ("APOLOGIES TO THE HOMELESS EVERYWHERE" appears on the screen.) '''MoBros: '''Also, the conflict of this episode is one of the worst I've seen in a while. SpongeBob struggles to make a living in New Kelp City because a certain group of "Grease" rip-offs '''doesn't. Like. Bubbles. (Cut to a clip from "Return of the Nostalgic Commercials") Nostalgia Critic: Fucking bubbles! (Subtext: "There, I said it.") MoBros: ''' Well, I can't say I'm too surprised. This was written and directed by the same jackasses that made '''this! (Atlantis Squarepantis) And so, with the power of bubbles, SpongeBob runs the gang out of the city and becomes the mayor. Nothing happens from this point forward. Except, his friends bring him back to Bikini Bottom and end up restoring his memory. It's not creative, it's not funny, it's just another miserable tool they used to farm viewers. Oh, and the gang's leader was voiced by Ray Liotta. Just another cameo they went and wasted. #2: Face Freeze! DEAR... LORD! I GOT MESSAGES AND COMMENTS! COMMENTS AND MESSAGES FOR WEEKS ON END, TELLING ME HOW THIS EPISODE'S SOME KIND OF UNHOLY TERROR! I cannot wait to put this thing to bed, so here's my evaluation! It opens with, you guessed it, SpongeBob & Patrick making weird faces at each other. Mr. Krabs: '''Haven't ye ever heard the saying: if 'ya don't stop makin' that face, it'll '''freeze that way! (Both SpongeBob and Patrick are terrified.) Mr. Krabs: '''Let me tell ye the story... of '''face freeze... MoBros: '''Oh, no, it's "The Main Drain" '''all over again! This time around, however, Krabs's legend is a little more credible. He tells of this guy who liked to be a jerk and make faces at people. Mr. Krabs: 'Till one day, when he stuck his tongue out for the 444th time... (Fred blows a raspberry at Mabel, but then, his tongue freezes into place.) Mr. Krabs: '''His face '''froze! (Cut to a clip from "SpongeGuard on Duty") Nat Peterson: '''Put that thing away! There are, like, '''children here! MoBros: 'At first, the duo tries to heed Mr. Krabs's warning, but... (SpongeBob & Patrick can't help it, and make even more weird faces at each other. Then, we cut to a scene from "The Algae's Always Greener".) '''Mr. Plankton: '''Is there a gas leak in here? '''MoBros: '''After that... odd sequence, SpongeBob and Patrick decide to hold one face for a long time, to see if the face freeze is real. And, while doing so, they rudely strut their morbid faces out in public. '''Sandy: '''You two need help. '''MoBros: '''Huh, couldn't have said it better myself. After holding their faces for an entire day, their misbehavior comes full circle. '''Patrick: '''I can't move my face at all. (Both SpongeBob and Patrick scream.) '''SpongeBob: '''Patrick, Sandy was right! We need help! '''MoBros: '''Wait, that wasn't just a fleeting joke? I'm actually impressed. '''Sandy:'Y'all need to relax them facial muscles. What y'all need is a massage. '''SpongeBob: '''And you're a licensed masseuse, right, Sandy? '''MoBros: '''Anyone notice something '''missing here? (text that says "No Helmets" is shown.) MoBros: ''' Now, back on my last countdown, a lot of you noticed a similar error in "House Sittin' For Sandy". (Cut back to a scene from "House Sittin' For Sandy" not seen on the first countdown.) '''SpongeBob: '''Why you wearing that funny thing on your head? '''Patrick: '''Well, 'cause we can't breathe in Sandy's treedome, 'member? '''SpongeBob: '''Oh, yeah, thanks for reminding me. I almost for... *dries up and starts gasping for water* P-P-P-Patrick! Help me! (Patrick puts a water helmet on SpongeBob's head.) Patrick: There you go. (SpongeBob inhales and exhales.) '''MoBros: '''Huh, that was pointless. It almost looks like a cover-up for an animation goof. That's what it felt like. They forgot about the helmet, so they used a joke to cover it up. Here, they forget entirely. I guess the artists were too busy screwing around with the facial designs. For the last part of the episode, SpongeBob has to keep his face hidden from Mr. Krabs, but ultimately gets caught. '''Mr. Krabs: 'Ya couldn't heed me warnin', could 'ya?! SpongeBob: 'I'm sorry, Mr. Krabs. We thought it was just one of your stories. '''Mr. Krabs: '''I'm losin' business, because you thought I was tellin' one of me stories?! I could just... just... just... (Mr. Krabs also makes a weird face, and it freezes within seconds.) '''Mr. Krabs: '''I can't move me face! '''MoBros: '''Wait, how did that happen so fast? '''Squidward: '''Ha! Krabs, too? (Squidward cracks up and makes an even weirder than the other three. It, too, freezes instantaneously.) '''Squidward: '''My face! '''MoBros: '''So, the authority figure and the innocent bystander get the face freeze for no reason. And, of course, Squidward gets the worst one. Well, guys, after finally seeing this, I can honestly say... it's pretty underrated. (A record scratch is heard and text that says "SAY WHAT?!" is seen.) '''MoBros: '''Seriously, I didn't find this anywhere near as bad as people were making out to be. Yes, it relies mostly on low comedy and the ending was a slap in the face, but I feel it had some potential that people don't give it credit for. To me, it felt like watching one of Grimm's fairy tales - a story designed to encourage kids to behave. For the most part, they did it right. SpongeBob and Patrick get warned not to misbehave, but they do so anyway, and get punished for their actions. The only thing undermining this message is, again, the ending, which should've been more like "Hooky" or "Life Of Crime". A lot of people rip on this episode for being disgusting, but I thought that face from "WhoBob WhatPants" was worse than most of the faces here. Bottom line: I truly don't think this is one of the absolutely worst episodes. Phew, finally got that one out of the way. Time for the last episode! '#1: Truth Or Square Well, well, well, if it isn't the closest relative to "Atlantis Squarepantis". This overhyped monster was made to celebrate SpongeBob's 10th anniversary. And, boy, did they screw up! Lord, where do I start? I know, the advertisement campaign. They drew everyone in this time using a needlessly high amount of celebrities and a ton of gimmicks! *as an announcer* All the secrets are coming out! We're going to reveal the Krabby Patty formula! SpongeBob and Sandy get married! Okay, by this point in the series, many of us already knew none of that was gonna happen. Regardless, it's still a prominent example of the shameless rating traps they turn these specials into. So, what about the actual episode? For one, the story is terrible! SpongeBob and the gang prepare to celebrate the Krusty Krab's... Eleventy Seventh Anniversary, but end up getting stuck in the freezer. Then, they spend the entire special roaming the air ducts and having random flashbacks. Any clever jokes in this special were extremely few and very far between. Also, even though the special clocks in at 50 minutes, it's actually just over a half-hour, excluding all the extraneous crap they threw in; and by "extraneous crap", I mean a hideous Patchy plotline, and a bunch of scenes that look like DVD extras slapped together. Even though they say the special got many positive reviews, you all voted, I reviewed it, and I can firmly join you in saying "Truth Or Square" is one of the worst SpongeBob episodes of all time! Thanks for watching, everyone, and thanks to all of you who voted! Now, I'm off to script my Q&A panel! Sincerely, MoBrosStudios. Category:Transcripts